


Rage

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Toph is upset at the way her mother and father, and Master Yu, and everybody treats her as if she were nothing....
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A500 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 22





	Rage

Originally Published February 7, 2012

* * *

That day Master Yu brought along a student - a star - the best that school offered.

Of course, nobody ... _nobody_ ... talked about Toph.

Secluded to a garden, that tiny, fragile girl ambled, detached and seemed to only admire Nature. Water trickled into a fountain. Air ruffled against flowers. Shrubs here and there buzzed with life. To the guard everything appeared to be at peace yet within the girl _raged_....

She clutched at the ground - the earth giving away to touch as if it were air. Through a grin, enshadowed, hating and hating the world with a fire that would not die, she wanted to scream if just to prove she existed. Maybe.... Maybe if she screamed then her parents would be forced to act and so in front of their guests reveal their truth.

Oh, scandal! she could have laughed....

Instead she felt the "star" shuffle into a corridor. Then, came the conversation.

She saw it, all of it, straight through that element of earth almost as though imagining what happened. Her mother - oh so worried, so afraid for that child. Her father - oh so resolute that that girl only practice those skills of infants. Toph was just too ... too delicate ... too tiny and fragile ... for an element so _earthy_. And Master Yu. He scratched the stubble of the chin and she felt it as the rumble of thunder.

Toph flung the earth at the wall where it splattered like water though not a sound escaped her wide, open mouth.

"What is it? What is it? Toph," the guard, alerted, rushed into the garden.

That flower, wrapped by its gown, fainted a smile out of a muted expression.

"It's nothing.... I'm sorry...."


End file.
